dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:74.92.6.237
Hi, your page "The Questline (in suggestive order) has been deleted as it is better served as a forum or blog post. I've copied the text below should you like to repost it as a blog or forum article. 05:43, January 8, 2018 (UTC) After Ostagar, you and Alistair, a veteran Grey Warden are forced to use the grey warden's treaties to avenge the death of Alistair's half-Brother, King Cailan Thieren, and Warden Commander Duncan of The The Free Marches. the treaties cover three basic groups and beyond. the main groups are: Orzammar; the king is obliged to aid against a blight via 40 or so dwarven soldiers, However through plot you can also get Golems from Paragon Branka. Dalish; The Keeper will give about 20 experienced hunters to aid against the Blight, however you can side with the Werewolves, whom will have about 20 soldiers. The Circle Tower; through siding with the mages, you get a group of the 16 surviving circle mages PLUS an actual companion (Wynne, a spirit healer), or through siding with the templars of the Chantry, you get about 30 (from what i can remember) Trained anti-mage templars. (all templars are anti mage i am stupid) And through The Arl Of Redcliffe and The Urn Of Sacred Ashes you do get 40 Redcliffe knights from Arl Eamon Gueirrin. After Lothering, i suggest do Nature Of The Beast, where you either side with the Keeper, Zathrian, or the werewolf emmisary, Swiftrunner and the Nature Spirit named Lady of The Forest. then i suggest Broken circle and Lost in dreams. there you can either side with Knight Commander Gregoir, or the remaining circle mages. at the center room of the third floor, a demon of Sloth will trap you in The Fade. then there is a long progression to find a way out. after which you will encounter a mentally upset Templar named Liuetenent Cullen. he will tell you to kill ALL of the mages up in the Harrowing Chamber. in missions like this, this is your last chance to switch sides. if you say no, Wynne will stay in the party. if not, Wynne will turn hostile and attack you. The Urn of Sacred Ashes and The Arl of Redcliffe can be done in any order, but i suggest the urn first. just go to denerim then into Genetivi's home, where you confront "weylon". then go to Lake Callenhad's The spoiled Princess and ask about Genetivi. then Cultists will attack once you step outside. then go back to "weylon" and kill him. then go into the back room, and raid the nightstand. next to it will be the real Weylon's body stuffed inside a box. follow Genetivi's research to the villiage of Haven and continue from there. A Paragon of Her Kind is where plot matters in picking sides. if your character is a dwarf noble origin, meeting your former brother is kind of "fun". or you can side with the good guy, Pyral Harrowmount. then do their missions up until the third task. then at the end, you will meet Paragon Branka and Paragon Caridin. if you side with Caridin, you only get Dwarves. however, Branka will help if you side with her and also provide golems with the Dwarven soldiers. then either will forge a crown for the king of your choice, which is your last chance to change sides. The arl of redcliffe- go to redcliffe. help them out. once the castle is cleared out, present the ashes to revive Arl Eamon, uncle of your ally, Alistair. but when curing connor, if you want to also spare isolde, you MUST have sided with the mages in Broken Circle. and since you already have all of your troop factions, you can skip Gather The Army, too. Rescuing the queen- proceed with the story to unlock this mission The Landsmeet- Proceed with the story to unlock this mission and acheivement Morrigans ritual- on the eve of battle, morrigan will offer a ritual. refuse, and some one has to die slaying the Archdemon. accept, and either a male warden or Alistair fathers a child with morrigan, so that way the archdemon's soul seeks out the boy's soul and the Warden Father lives. The Battle of Denerim- Eamon says that the Archdemon is leading the whole, vast horde of darkspawn to march on the capital of Fereldan, Denerim. some one may have to die depending on Morrigan's Ritual.